


Stripped

by EmiliaMcAdams



Category: 1D - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaMcAdams/pseuds/EmiliaMcAdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bite into me harder. Sink your teeth into my flesh. Hold me up against the wall, give it till i beg, give me some more …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

Thorne

Dear diary,

I’m writing in here once again today because I can’t tell anyone else how I feel. I miss him more every day, the feeling of his hand wrapped around mine, that killer morning grin with those ever so charming and attractive dimples. Just him, here, next to me. I will never have it again, at least not in this life; I need him with me, in my arms, just holding him.

I heard a soft knock at the door, “come in.” I whispered quietly.

As the bedroom door creaked open I lifted my head. Louis was standing in the doorway, a soft smile visible on his face. He walked over to the window seat where I was sitting and lifted up my legs, letting them rest over his. He took both hands and just stared at them, “listen to me Thorne.” He began.

I lifted up my head, so I was looking at him in his eyes. In my, what seemed like a really horrific dream, I had forgotten how blue his eyes were, they’re so beautiful. Holding onto his hand gave me a tiny bit of strength; I could feel his warmth and love flowing into me. I wasn’t sure if it was just the pureness of his love or if it was in fact myself that was draining it from him.

I took a deep breath in, the air still burned inside me throat. Everything, body, mind and soul ached. “Lou?” I managed, in a small whisper.

Our eyes met once again, and I drank in his perfection, my best friend since the beginning of time, how was I going to leave you? I thought. “Thorne, you need to prepare yourself for what I’m about to say.” He said, now his expression was hard, serious. It scared me a little, but something in it his intense stare told me I needed to listen, hear, whatever he was about to say.

Flashback – The Beginning

I dragged myself down the staircase, stretching and yawning until I reached the bottom step. I took hold of the banister and lazily jumped from the bottom step following the smell of bacon and eggs lingering in the hallway. I licked my lips as I tried my best to perk up my sleeping body. Selena was sitting upon a stool, rocking gently on it. My mum, Cathy, was standing over the stove, tossing pancakes around in her pan.

“Morning sunshine.” She sung. I swallowed hard and sat next to Selena, staring glumly over at my mum.

“Morning.” I groaned, once again stretching up my arms, arching my back hoping it would click out some of its kinks.

Selena leaped up from her seat and grabbed a plateful of food, while I sat motionless on the stool, unable to touch food. It smells amazing, I thought but I couldn’t bring myself to eat it. The past few months hadn’t been so fantastic for me, I hadn’t been eating, talking, I hadn’t been doing much of anything. I could tell, just by looking at them, their judgmental eyes staring at me like hawks, they were worried about me. Selena kind of understood what I was going through, but never understood why I couldn’t ask for help. I had tried numerous time to confide in my mother, but she always changed the subject before I opened my mouth. I had told Selena I’d stopped hurting myself, and with the lovely weather London provides she never doubted me. But I honestly didn’t care what anyone thought of me, I had given up caring a long time ago and accepted the fact that I was worthless.

“Eat my love.” She sighed. I just shook my head, pulling down my sleeves almost forgetting the damaged that had been done there. I pressed up on the counter and sighed heavily, putting on a fake smile then wandering painfully slow back over to the staircase.

As I yanked against the banister the door flung open. Chanel and Freddie were standing there for a short moment before walking inside; a strong wind blew in, grazing my ankles, sending shivers through my legs. I turned my gaze over my shoulder and lost any kind of happiness I might have been capable of showing. As the two of them walked through the front door and into the hallway, Chanel pouted looking me up and down with her blazing dagger eyes. I groaned, brushing lightly over my teeth with the tip of my tongue. Chanel pouted harder, raising an eyebrow before pulling Freddie into her skinny embrace. She kissed him slowly along his jaw which I could see tightening under her lips. I groaned again, this time in disgust, louder than before making myself heard.

I stormed up to my room, slamming the door and grunting loudly. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table, 11:30, which meant Callum would be expecting me shortly. I searched the cupboard for an outfit, not wanting to wear anything to fancy, but at the same time not wanting it to be too casual as I wasn’t exactly sure where it was he was taking me. After moaning and groaning softly to myself, I finally decided on a grey jumper and some shorts with a pair of grey Toms, nothing to spectacular, I thought. I wandered over to the wooden dressing table, picking up the photo of both of us; I tossed it down straight away. The sight of his lying smile created knots in my stomach and sent a cold unwelcoming shiver down my spine. I shrugged it off, grabbing my towel swiftly and selected clothes and strolled off into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower while undressing, thick white steam crept out from under the curtain tickling the bottom half of my tiny ankles. I climbed in and let the water cascade down the length of my body, warming it. My arms tingled where the skin was damaged but I pushed all thoughts of pain out of my head, trying to enjoy the warmth of the water for a change.

My hair was damp, which helped with taming its rough curls. I ran my fingers through it a few times then shoved it up in a messy bun before jumping into my clothing. “Bit better now aye.” I sighed under my breath, admitting to myself that I felt a little better; showers were always therapeutic for me, just like staring at fish tanks were for others. I applied a little make-up, not wanting myself to look to trashy before taking hold of my shoulder bag that was hanging at the end of the bed. I wandered lazily down the stairs again, hearing the loud cackles of Chanel’s agonizing laugh, I noticed Selena walking at a fast pace towards me, her little fists in balls.

“Yoh, what’s up?” I said, failing terribly to imitate an American accent.

“That thing in there.” Selena pointed back into the kitchen. “I know I wasn’t exactly the most pleasant surprise to be dumped on this family but she is unbelievable. Who does she think she is?!”

I couldn’t help the tiny giggle that played in my throat, “You weren’t dumped on us love.” I grabbed her shoulders so she was now facing me. I knew how terrible she felt inside, being left in an unfamiliar environment with a father she never knew. “And besides, they’ll be gone soon then its just you and me kid.” I winked, finally seeing the smile I wanted to appear on her lips. “I’m off out so I’ll see you later.” I pulled her in for a quick hug before turning back to face the wooden front door. I wrapped my fingers around the handle then strolled as happily as I could down to the gate.

London was lovely this time of morning, the trees blew gently, leaves clashing softly together as the wind swept through them. The smell of last night’s rain still stalked the streets, giving it a fresh scent. I breathed it in, filling up my nostrils, this is nice, I thought. I carried on walking down the long streets that wound throughout the surroundings of the city until I saw Callum waiting impatiently by his front gate. His arms were folded across his chest tightly, his lips in a hard line, he turned to face me, anger clear in his facial expression. “Callum…?” I quivered walking closer.

“Thorne.” He said sharply.

I narrowed my eyebrows also growing angrier, moving dangerously closer to him. I wasn’t sure what he was angry about this time but the same disgusted feeling from earlier had returned, blood boiling rapidly in my veins. “What?” He didn’t say anything more; he just tossed his eyes towards his car.   
I swallowed hard, not sure whether getting inside of it was signing my own death certificate but I hesitantly obeyed his orders. Callum followed; I could feel his eyes on my bum, slowly drifting down the backs of my pale legs. A moan generated in his throat causing my stomach to turn uncontrollably making me feel sick. I climbed into the passenger seat, waiting for Callum to remove his eyes from the length of my legs. I slammed the door shut, keeping my eyes locked with his. I glared into his pale bluish silver eyes, clenching my jaw tightly. A short moment passed and he jumped in, hunger visible in his now darkened eyes. My breathing hatched and grew heavier as he started to drive out of the city into the outskirts. “Callum…where are we going?” I asked, voice shaking as I spoke.

He didn’t speak for what seemed like hours, but I kept an eye constantly on the clock inside the dashboard. I tried my hardest to keep my breathing at a steady pace, but as the surrounding became less familiar, so did my heart rate. It raced at a tremendous speed inside my fragile chest, so fast I thought it might burst through my ribs at any moment.

Another few minutes or so must have passed, and I could feel my eyelids slowly dropping to a close. I didn’t want to sleep, not in this heat nor with Callum next to me, but the harder I fort the heavier my lids became. I finally allowed them to close, all the memories with Callum flashed across the inside of my eyelids. I winced as I felt his hand hitting across my little frame, a kick so my legs bucked, dropping me to my knees. Everything happened so fast, faster than what it had in reality and I felt myself fighting an unbeatable battle with someone twice my size. My heart raced, tears streamed down my cheeks leaving stains along them and I could see bruises spreading across my body. I sucked in a huge, painful breath and let my eyelids shoot open, as I turned, I saw him still sitting there, acting like he hadn’t noticed. My whole body ached as Callum smirked down at me, he reached a hand over and placed it flat against my thigh, a little too high, squeezing it gently. He chuckled as he circled his forefinger against my skin, obviously pleased that he had control. “ Mmm so soft.” He hummed.

I turned my head towards the window trying my hardest to forget the revolting finger circling against my thigh. I lifted my legs up on the seat in protest, letting his hand fall onto the gear stick. I cradled them to my chest, engulfing myself in a shell like form, hoping it might protect me in some way. Callum let out a throaty moan as he sucked his finger into his mouth.

Callum stopped in a car park, I noticed a building a little way from where we were. “Come on then, don’t just sit there.” he laughed, holding out his hand for me. This has to be the most polite he has ever been, I thought shaking my head slightly. As my palm touched his I shuddered, it felt so unnatural against my skin and I felt myself growing scared. He yanked me out of the seat, all previous politeness gone, to my feet. It was windy and bitterly cold even though I could feel the warmth from the distant sun, I was freezing. My fear grew as he drew nearer towards my body, the same smirk from before visible on his porcelain like face.

I swallowed hard when he grabbed hold of my wrists, pulling me into his chest. “Callum…” I struggled against his chest, almost suffocating on his t-shirt. He released me and watched as I struggled for breath, panting heavily. After a few long moments of silence pasted and I built up the courage to look up into his eyes. “Why are we here?”

A half smile appeared on his face and he once again approached me. Callum placed his long index finger under my chin, “can’t I take my girl out for a drink?!”

I shifted my head from his hand and stood up straight. I shoved past him, hitting him as hard as I could with my shoulder before walking through the car park towards the bar. As we got nearer I heard loud music pumping from inside, it hit against my chest with a little force. I hadn’t been in a club for a while and the sensation of the music against me refreshed my body. Callum took hold of my hand tightly, pulling me in front of him as we entered the smoky building. I coughed a little as the smoke filled in my lungs. It burned slightly, as I wasn’t used to it. I felt Callum place his hand just above my bum and my lower body bucked forward, causing me to stumble into an older man sitting with his pint at the bar. I smiled sheepishly up at the aged man before turning around to face Callum. He pulled me viciously over to a nearby table, almost shoving me down into the chair. I yelped as my bum hit the old, hard cushion of the chair. “I thought we were here for a drink?!” I hissed.

He soon left towards the bathroom, leaving me, finally alone, I thought loudly, the corners of my mouth curving. I felt free again, able to breathe even in the smoky atmosphere. I turned my head over to the bar, sitting on one of the stools with his back to me was a young looking lad, around my age. He had medium colour brown hair, scruffy at the back all flowing around the crown resting to the right. His face was slightly turned, allowing me to see his profile. He looked all too familiar to me. His lips, his nose, then his eyes…blue like the Caribbean oceans. “Louis” my sub-conscious screamed. A smile made itself visible upon my face as I slowly started to recall this magnificently beautiful human being sitting alone at the bar. I search around quickly, checking if he might be with anyone. When I knew it was safe, I lifted my body up from the chair quickly and wandered over, pulling out a stool next to him.

Immediately the bar tender approached me, gripping tightly onto the brass Fosters pump in front of him. Compared to Louis, he was strangely unattractive, my thoughts wandered as I gazed at him from the corner of my eye. I couldn’t help myself for what my mind was thinking. “Malibu and Apple Tiser please.” I nodded, adding a tiny smile. I took in a deep breath, building up the courage to speak. “Louis Tomlinson, what a pleasant surprise.”

Louis turned his head, questioning me for a second before I noticed his lips curling up into a smile, just like mine had a few moments ago. “Thorne?” he sighed, standing from his stool.

“Hey Lou.” I grinned when he held out his arms, falling into them. It felt so natural, being back in them again after all these years, I smiled thinking back. I hadn’t seen his sparkling gaze for what seemed like an eternity/

“My god, fancy seeing you here.” He winked. “Who are you here with?”

I suddenly remembered Callum, but as I looked back at our table I saw he wasn’t there. “Erm no one.”

We both sat back down, sipping on our drinks, letting time pass us by as the two of us caught up on the lost years. I occasionally searched around the bar for Callum, but I wasn’t too worried about him. After all he was able to look after himself, and didn’t need me acting like his mother. I didn’t particularly want to either.

I started feeling a little dizziness inside of my head, and the giggles escaping from my mouth were of a higher pitched than usual. I tried to lift myself, but a sudden rush of alcohol seeped through into my brain, sloshing around. I widened my eyes, letting out a heavy sigh as I again tried to lift myself from the stool without looking like an absolute fool but as clumsy as I was, especially when drunk, it didn’t go at all the way I planned. I stumbled forwards, my head hitting hard upon Louis’ toned chest. “I…I…am so sorry.” I whispered, tightening my grip around his upper arms, hoping to steady myself.

I could feel Louis’ arms wrap around my waist hoisting me to my feet. “C’mon, love. Let’s get you home.” He chuckled.

We walked through the crowed dance floor, sweaty people flinging themselves over each other. I tilted my head to the left taking in a soft gulp of air as I saw glistening eyes staring at me from across the room. In the moment I felt like it was only the two of us, I couldn’t pick out the figures features but I was captivated.

I jolted back into reality as the coolness of the air swamped my face. I lost sight of the figure as I was torn from the stuffiness of the bar. I shook my head trying to focus back on walking in a straight line along the pavement. I looked up at Louis through my fringe; his expression was hard and focused. I smiled softly as his jaw clenched knowing I was watching him. His sparkling eyes met mine and he returned my smile.

There was a cool breeze circling us as we walked further up the street and I could feel my feet beginning to give way beneath me. I released Louis’ arm allowing myself to stand still for a moment. I looked back over my shoulder listening to the noises in the distance. One was prominent over the usual sounds the city held, it screeched against my ear drums almost like tires burning against the tarmac. I turned fully in my spot as the sound grew nearer. A few more moments past and I saw dim flickering sparkles in the distance. They grew within a matter of seconds, speeding towards us. “I…I…Think we should move…Lou…”

I immediately stepped to the side pulling on Louis’ hand. The smell of burning rubber filled in the crisp air blowing around us. It wasn’t a pleasant smell to have running through your respiratory system. A few short moments past, the driver’s door swung open and out stumbled a very drunk looking teenager, trying his best to compose his drunken body when he saw us. He stormed over; fists in balls, looking like a very angry version of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. “Get in the car Thorne.” He shouted, reaching out for my arm.

I swallowed hard realizing it was Callum, remembering I had left him at the bar. “Callum, just go home.” I whispered stepping forwards slightly.

“I said get in the car.” I could tell he didn’t particularly care Louis was standing in front of him. Callum took into consideration the height he had over Louis quickly. I noticed a slight smirk crept onto Louis’ lips from the corner of my eye which seemed to disappear as Callum once again attacked at my arm. He snapped me forwards showing off his aggravation, dragging me towards the car.

I yelped out as he yanked harder before falling forwards into the black SUV. I shook off my shock and pressed my body up, turning around in my spot to see Louis holding Callum a good few centimeters from the ground. I rushed over and gripped Louis’ bulging bicep. He looked down slightly; his facial expression was hard and furious. Please, I mouthed hoping he would release Callum.

Louis grunted as he put him down, keeping eye contact with him until returning to my side. I wrapped my hands around his upper arm once again and we began slowly stepping forwards. After only a few steps Louis was taken from my hold. I spun my tipsy body around on my toes, wind sweeping up my jumper as I did. “Callum!” I screamed. My voice echoed in the empty street.

I watched as Louis wasted no time in protecting himself. I knew of his short temper, it had been evident all through school and in his life outside of our school. The city knew of it well, Callum knew of it well yet he still challenged him. Louis smacked away Callum’s arm, fisting his t-shirt, backing him flat against the brick wall again. Callum cried out softly as his head jerked forwards. Louis growled at him as he rammed him multiple times against the wall. Each time harder than the last. I panicked, doing the only thing I knew of. I positioned myself in-between Louis and Callum, pleading with him to stop before he injured Callum further. Louis’ hard jaw eased as he set Callum back to his feet. Louis pulled me under his arm holding me firmly there until he knew Callum was at least an arm’s length away. “Don’t touch her again.” He snarled back at Callum.

The walk home was silent, Louis said absolutely nothing to me. The only noises coming from the wind which grew incredibly cooler as we walked further up the hill and our soft breathing. I shook my head trying to remove the sleepy feeling that washed over me. I lazily lifted my head and saw my house a few feet away. I leaned into Louis’ side taking the closeness of my house as an excuse to slowly fade away in his arms.

“Some things never change.” I heard him humming gently against my hair.

The next few moments played around in my head. It was spinning, alcohol sloshing around my brain fragmenting my memories. Louis’ arms snaked around my body as he lifted me into his arms. He was silent for a few moments, the cold blowing up the side of my jumper before I felt the air being removed.

The softness of my duvet beneath me tingled against my legs. I let myself moan inside my throat, snuggling into my pillow. Louis’ gentle laughter rung through my ears as I slowly drifted off into my mind.

Selena

*Earlier that morning*

I paced up and down in front of my bed, occasionally running my fingers through my thick locks. I sighed heavily, feeling a tingle in my chest, knowing I needed the fresh mid-morning air London provided. I unlatched the window and swung it open, spluttering and gasping for air. After I managed to calm myself, I gazed up into the blue sky then back down, following the flock of birds swooping into the tree across the road. From the corner of my eye I noticed a young looking man in grey joggers and a vest, jogging along to his iPod. I bit down on my bottom lip, watching him in awe. He had light brown hair which stuck to his forehead and his biceps flexed as he moved gracefully, as if his extreme exercise was nothing. I found myself overwhelmed by the man before me, I felt my stomach knotting then let out an unwanted giggle. I bit down harder on her lip, tasting the metallic sweetness of my blood grazing the tip of my tongue, as the young man stared up at me. He waved politely with a smile, one I knew I wouldn’t forget for a long while, before carrying on down the street. I leaned out the window and watched as he disappeared into the distance.

“Damn…” I breathed before falling down on the bed with a large smile plastered on my face.

*Present*

I tossed around under my duvet, it was hot and nothing I was doing helped. I sighed, finally giving up and lifting myself out of bed. As I rose from the bed I could feel all previous feelings rushing over my body. I wasn’t entirely sure why I was mad this time, I huffed, trying to think of something else, something better…then he popped into my mind. Soft flowing straight brown hair beading with sweat, tight biceps being enclosed under his grey sleeved shirt and that smile, a smile that was so innocent yet, from looking at him, I knew there was nothing good about that smile.

I shook my head before I trailed off into my mind and headed into the hallway. I rubbed my eyes roughly, pressing down on them hard, I was exhausted. I removed my hand from my eyes and snapped my head up looking deep into the darkness before me. “Thorne…” I whispered.

“No…it’s not Thorne.” A deep northern accent hummed into my ears.

The deep rasp of it startled me, and I wasn’t sure if i wanted to scream or wait to see who the mystery man in the shadows was. Slowly my eyes adjusted and i could pick out some of his features. He was tall, at least a head taller than me and from what I saw he had light blue eyes. I swallowed hard as he walked nearer, I could smell the smoke and alcohol and his sweet yet masculine cologne. “Just put her to bed, i think she had a tad to much to drink.” He chuckled softly under his breath.

“Oh…well thank you.” I smiled.

“I best be off, it’s a bit late.” He nodded then flashed his white teeth before jogging silently down the staircase. I heard nothing but the gentle click of the front door as he swiftly disappeared through it.

I was once again taken back by yet another handsome man, but soon shrugged off the feeling when I felt my eyelids slowly wanting to close. I groaned then walked back into my room, the cool air from my open window grazed my bare legs, giving me a comforting feeling that i could finally drift off into the sleep I had been deprived of.

“Good morning.” I heard the sound of Cathy’s voice echoing around the room. She pulled open the curtains quickly, letting London’s morning sun stream through. I groaned a little, rubbing my eyes, slowly sitting up in my bed. I rested my chin on my knees and cuddled into the duvet. I let go of a large yawn before hearing my stomach growl in hunger. “Someone’s hungry.” Cathy chuckled standing at the bottom of the bed.

I was thankful she had been so calm with taking me in, I knew inside it must feel like a thousand knives being stabbed repeatedly into her heart every time she looked at me, knowing where and how I had come into this world, but she never blamed me.

Cathy went to stand back by the window, almost pressing her head flat against the glass. I wondered for a second what she was looking at. Then I heard it, the low rasp of my dad’s Range Rover pulling into the drive way. My lips slowly grew into a half smile as I watched Cathy getting more excited with each step he took towards the front door. She kissed my forehead quickly before rushing off out my bedroom door. I sighed, shaking my head as I removed my duvet from my body, the air that filled the walls in my room tingled against my skin and my stomach groaned loudly again. I pressed my palm flat against it, hoping it would stop grumbling, but it didn’t. The empty feeling inside of it made me feel more sick than I already felt. I took in a few short breathes, promising myself I wouldn’t go back to my previous ways, ways Thorne’s cousin Victoria had influenced…

-Flashback-

I placed the last slice of pizza in my mouth, BBQ chicken, my favourite since living with Thorne. I had eaten a whole one to myself, one of those days, but now I felt terrible, fat and ugly and a tiny part of my brain told me how but I shrugged it off, knowing it did no good.

“I can make it better…come on I’ll teach you.” Victoria’s warm fingers wrapped around my palms and pulled me up so I was standing in front of her. She smiled sweetly, the sweetest and most innocent I had ever seen her look, “you’ll be okay, you just have to listen to me.” I nodded, amazed by her kindness as Victoria guided me up the stairs to the bathroom. I suddenly froze at the door, another part of my brain screaming for me to stop and think about my actions following this decision. “It’s scary, I know but trust me after this you’ll feel better, maybe not at first, but in the long run.”

“Doesn’t it ruin your body?” I quivered, pulling my arm away from her and slowly bringing it to my shoulder where I rubbed it gently.

“No! How do you think I manage to look like this?!” Victoria scowled in disbelief, glaring down at me. “Don’t you want to be better? this makes that possible.” She softened her voice a little, holding out her hand for mine.

“Okay…if you say so.” I glanced up at her, worried at how it would feel and if it would be painful. I took in a deep breath, giving Victoria another worried look which she returned with a nod and a smile, somehow assuring me what I was about to do was the right thing to do.

-End flash back-

I shook off the terrifying memory and stretched out while I wandered down the hall to Thorne’s room. The door was slightly open and I could see she was still fast asleep. I creeped through the crack in the door and climbed in next to her. I could smell the strong scent of last night’s alcohol coming from her clothes which was mixed with a slight cologne, probably from the boy who tucked her in. “Thorne…dads home.” I whispered as I watched her slowly come around.

She growled as she stretched out her arms, spreading the alcoholic scent around the room. “And I think you should change your clothes first.” I giggled before leaving her to herself.

I swallowed hard as my father’s voice echoed up the staircase, followed by Cathy’s sweet laughter. I reached the bottom step, not quite sure if I should run up and hug him or just nod and say “hello” with a smile. I twiddled my thumbs, looking up and down the cream walls in the passage way, not paying much attention to Cathy or my father until I felt two large arms warmly wrap themselves around my shoulders. It was a quick hug, but I liked it. Paul, I wasn’t comfortable with calling him dad just yet, especially with Cathy standing there and I could feel Thorne’s presence behind me. It was strange how I could feel her when she was near, almost as if we were connected. It tingled against my fingertips, until I felt her hand curl around my shoulder.

“Daddy.” She whispered, letting go of a soft sigh.

Paul hugged her just like he had hugged me, but something in the way they interacted seemed different. Thorne had told me many stories about Paul, and how he was so strict when it came to friends and boys and I always wondered what she had meant until just recently when she hadn’t been out with Grace or the other girls, she had distanced herself from everything and everyone. I shook off my assumptions and focused on the family in front of me, wandering where Freddie was this time in the morning.

A few moments past before Paul let go of Thorne. The corners of her mouth curled up slightly and she nodded over at Paul. He smiled cheerfully at both of us then turned to Cathy giving her a lingering peck on the cheek. Another odd moment pasted as Paul gazed at all of us. He lifted his briefcase from the floor beside his feet, which we covered in Italian leather shoes before wandering off into his office across from us. The sound of the door locking was audible through our silence. Cathy stretched her fingers a few times, puffing short breaths before turning to face us. She disguised her grief with a fake smile. “Breakfast time.” She stuttered trying her best to keep in her tears. Thorne and myself shared glances as we followed her into the kitchen. We sat in our usual spots around the little island that fit in the center of the kitchen.

I turned my head after searching around my large surroundings before settling my eyes upon Thorne’s intense questioning. I watched her closely wondering what she was thinking about so intently. Her lips parted, “mum…” she breathed. Cathy turned around, about to speak when Thorne cut her off. “Can I go out tonight?”  
As she gazed over at her mum, it was almost like she knew what her answer would be.

“Darling ask your father.” She spoke softly before concentrating back on making the sausages.

“I asked you!” Thorne spat, a little harsher than she intended.

Cathy turned back around with a slightly irritated but calm smile on her face. “Ask your father. I don’t want a repeat of last time!”

“Look mum, its just a small get together at a friends house. No police, no drugs, nothing. I promise.” Thorne and Cathy stared at each other for a few moments, Cathy questioning Thorne’s promise. “I’ll take Selena.” She spat out.

My eyes widened as I heard myself being dragged into her little outing, knowing now Cathy would say yes. I watched as she pondered on her decision before finally saying yes. I groaned, not particularly wanting to go out but as Thorne’s smile grew from ear to ear I began feeling excitement growing throughout my body. “And there better not be any drugs!” She said softly while stirring the bacon around in the pan.


End file.
